Le Prince des Neiges
by katsumi19
Summary: Depuis des années déjà, le pays bleu est plongé dans un hiver éternel. Pour apporté à nouveau bonheur et joie dans son royaume, la Reine décide de ce mariée avec le prince du pays rouge: Kai Toshiki. Mais, tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu. Remake de la Reine des Neiges
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Le Prince des Neiges

Disclaimers: Cardfight Vanguard est à moi! ò.ó

Persos Vanguard: NON ! ! !

Bon, je l'avoue... Ils sont pas à moi ._. Ni la Reine des Neiges d'ailleurs...

Genres: Suspens - Drame - Romance - Yaoi

Couple: Kaichi - KamEmi

Rating: M

Résumé: Depuis des années déjà, le pays bleu est plongé dans un hiver éternel. Pour apporté à nouveau bonheur et joie dans son royaume, la Reine décide de ce mariée avec le prince du pays rouge: Kai Toshiki. Mais, tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu. Remake de la Reine des Neiges.

NDL: Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous poste une nouvelle fiction qui est basé sur le film La Reine des Neiges de Disney (Oui, elle poste un nouveau truc alors qu'elle a même pas fini sa 1ère fiction =~=). Bon, ce n'est pas du plagiat, ni un spoil puisque je ne prend que l'idée général, soit « une personne de la royauté qui possède des pouvoirs de glace » et c'est tout (bon, j'avoue ... Il y aura peut-être quelque scène tiré du film =~=). Et il y a pas de chanson ! Déjà que je galère en poésie (Soyez maudit Baudelaire et Voltaire! ò.ó), alors inventé des musique ... Peut-être dans une autre vie qui sait ._. En tout cas, je pense que les assez cour, mais n'espéré pas un chapitre par jour quand même ! ._. XD Enfin bref ! Je vous souhaite à tous (je suis à 100% sûr que je n'est aucuns mec dans mes reviewers :-S) et à toutes une bonne lecture et une BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2015, PLEIN DE YAOI !

NDL2: Je voudrais aussi souhaité la bienvenue à Tsubasa Sora dans le fandom Cardfight Vanguard ! Elle vient tout juste de débuté dedans, et sa fiction est très prometteuse ! Mais, ma chère, je ne me laisserais pas devancé ! JE serais la plus sadique ! Toi aussi tu est prévenu Tsuki ! XD Voyons voir qui de nous trois sera la plus sadique dans ses fictions ! LOL

...

Chapitre 1: Le Prince Rouge

La charrette avança lentement sur la route de terre. Le Prince du pays rouge Kai Toshiki, qui était à l'intérieur, soupira. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était partit de son pays pour rejoindre le pays voisin: le royaume bleu. Un mois plus tôt, un serviteur du pays bleu avait porté une missive très importante de la Reine actuel. Apparemment, celle-ci aurait demandé sa main, argumentant que cela renforcerai leurs deux territoires. Et le Roi et la Reine rouge avaient acceptés sans l'en informé avant. Bien entendu, Kai n'était pas du tout ravie de cet initiative prise par ses parents.

Il est vrai que depuis ses 16 ans, ses parents cherchés par tout les moyens de lui trouvé une épouse. Malheureusement, son côté froid et taciturne faisait fuir toute les prétendantes, au grand désespoir de ses géniteurs. Ils avaient même décidés, après la... 57ème prétendantes partie en pleure et le maudissant de tout les malheurs du Monde, de lui trouvé non pas UNE mais UN prétendant ... Pas de chance pour eux. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, le jeune prince n'était intéressé par personnes.

Mais, cet missive avait tout changé !

Lui qui n'aspirait qu'a une vie tranquille sans épouse (ou époux) enquiquinant(e), gouvernant son royaume d'une main de fer, ses parents avaient brisé ses espoirs, affirmant que c'était pour son bien !

Pour son bien...

Quel foutaise ! Ils en avaient rien à faire de lui. Ce qui les intéressés c'était surtout que grâce à ce mariage, les Toshiki n'allaient plus gouvernés un seul territoire, mais deux ! Ainsi, ils auraient une puissance assez conséquente face aux autres pays. Enfin c'était ce que pensés ses parents. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas cherchés pourquoi soudainement la Reine bleu voulait se marier alors que personnes n'avaient ni vu ni parler à cet soi-disante reine. Personnes ne s'avaient à quoi elle ressemblée, qu'elle était son nom, son âge ... Elle était un mystère aux yeux de son propre peuple.

Bien sûr, Kai n'était pas ses parents, et il avait donc donné l'ordre de chercher des informations sur le pays bleu. Mais, malgré l'efficacité de son majordome et ami Miwa (qui était justement assit sur la banquette en face, à parcourir des papiers concernant son enquête), les affaires du royaume bleu resté une énigme pour eux.

-Miwa, dit soudain le prince en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur départ.

-Oui, votre Altesse !, s'exclama l'interpellé en levant ses yeux de ses documents.

-Redit-moi ce que tu as découvert sur le pays bleu, demanda t-il son regard toujours rivé vers le paysage extérieur.

-Et bien... D'après l'enquête mené, la dernier fois que le Roi et la Reine bleu sont apparu devant leurs sujets remonterai à 10 ans. L'année même où une rumeur circula, disant que le prince légitime serai atteinte d'une grave maladie.

-As-tu pu vérifié si cet rumeur était vrai, interrompit Kai.

-Oui, mon prince. Cet rumeur est fausse puisque certains affirment avoir aperçu le prince près de la forêt derrière le château. Et il était en parfaite santé.

-Hum... Continue.

-Bien. On raconte que depuis cet époque une neige sans fin, s'abatterai sur le royaume. On dit aussi que le prince disparu à la même époque, et que le Roi et la Reine moururent dans le courant de l'année, laissant derrières eux leur cadette, termina le majordome blond.

-As-tu pu te renseigné sur l'âge des héritiers?

-Malheureusement, non, mon Seigneur.

Kai resta silencieux. Cet histoire semblé louche. Si les informations de Miwa était vrai, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en douté, alors la Reine actuel devait être jeune. Très jeune même. Alors pourquoi vouloir ce marié? Il est vrai que dirigé un royaume est une charge colossal, encore plus si, comme il le pensé, la Reine était très jeune. Peut-être, avait-elle trop peur de dirigé un royaume entier, et comme l'héritier du pays voisin était majeur, elle avait pensé que ce marié la libérerait de ses fonctions?

Malheureusement pour elle, Kai n'avait aucune envie de ce marié, et encore moins si sa future femme était une gamine ! Qu'importe ces raison !

Kai soupira...

-Votre Altesse, interpella Miwa.

Kai regarda enfin son ami. Celui-ci avait un visage sérieux, et ses yeux bleu reflétés toute sa détermination. Chose assez rare pour qui connaissait la personne. Le Prince bleu acquiesça de la tête, permettant ainsi à son ami de continuer.

-Si vous me le permettait, je pense que nous devrions aider ce royaume, explica, sa pensé, Miwa.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous nous soucier d'un pathétique royaume sur le point de ce faire écrasé?, demanda le Prince.

Miwa sourit à cet question de son prince. Il savait mieux que quiconque que malgré le masque de froideur, Kai Toshiki était un homme bon et au grand cœur. Il ne laisserait jamais le royaume bleu se faire détruire, cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes ! Et, ça, Miwa le savait.

-Peut-être parce que sinon des milliers d'innocents vont mourir...

Kai grogna. Son ami la connaissait trop bien ! Il faut dire qu'ils avaient passé toute leurs enfance ensemble. Miwa avait été son premier serviteur, mais aussi son premier ami. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, partageant même les punitions. Il le considéré même comme son frère.

-Que veut-tu que je fasse Miwa?, demanda Kai, irrité, sachant qu'il avait perdu d'avance.

-Et bien... Vous pourriez peut-être utilisé vos dons? Je suis sûr que tout les problèmes de cet Reine vient de cet glace éternel.

Kai regarda Miwa gravement. Ils avaient décidés de ne plus en parler... De ses dons...

-Kai..., soupira Miwa, il ne parlé plus à son maître mais à son ami à présent. Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, mais ce que tu arrive à faire c'est extraordinaire ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais alors pourquoi rejette tu tes pouvoirs?

Kai ne répondit rien, il retourna plutôt à sa contemplation du paysage. Ses dons... Ses pouvoirs... Seul Miwa était au courant, et seul lui les appelés comme ça et voyait le côté positif. Pour lui ses pouvoirs n'était qu'une put*** de malédiction ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à les avoir ! Il n'en voulait pas ! Peu importe ce qu'en disait Miwa.

La fin du voyage se termina dans un silence oppressant. Miwa retourna à ses papiers et Kai au paysage...

À suivre ...

Alors, que pensez vous de ce 1er chapitre ? Intrigant ? Nul ? Sans intérêt ? Je veux savoir ! ò.ó

Une dernière chose, je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir posté prochainement puisque, apparemment, on vas avoir un cyclone ( d'ici la semaine prochaine d'après la météo :-S ). Donc, patientez s'il vous plaît, je vais peut-être mourir ! MDR, non je rigole ! I would live ! *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Le Prince des Neiges

Disclaimers: Cardfight Vanguard est à moi! ò.ó

Persos Vanguard: NON ! ! !

Bon, je l'avoue... Ils sont pas à moi ._. Ni la Reine des Neiges d'ailleurs...

Genres: Suspense - Drame - Romance - Yaoi

Couple: Kaichi - KamEmi

Rating: M

Résumé: Depuis des années déjà, le pays bleu est plongé dans un hiver éternel. Pour apporté à nouveau bonheur et joie dans son royaume, la Reine décide de ce mariée avec le prince du pays rouge: Kai Toshiki. Mais, tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu. Remake de la Reine des Neiges.

NDL: Bonjour ! J'ai écris ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et je le poste ! Je suis gentille, hein ! XD Bon trêve de bavardage ! Je vous laisse lire :-P

Chapitre 2 : Le Pays Bleu

Enfin ! Ils y étaient ! Le Pays Bleu ... Et les rapports disaient vrai : la neige était partout, glacial. Kai se frictionna les bras, il était gelé !

-Votre Altesse, tenait, dit son ami en lui tendant une fourrure de couleur bleu nuit.

Le Prince prit le vêtement et le mit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le village, et Miwa avait confié leurs montures et le fiacre a un jeune garçon aussi maigre qu'une baguette, qui les avaient ensuite conduit dans une échoppe. Pour le remercié, le jeune homme blond lui avait donné quelques pièces d'ors. À présent, la vérité sur le pays bleu leurs éclata en pleine figure : la pauvreté régné en maître dans le village. Partout, on pouvait voir des hommes dans la rue assoupit ou mort, des femmes maigre essayant d'attiré leurs attention, des enfants affamés qui les regardèrent avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux ... Les bâtiments n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état : la neige recouvrait tout jusqu'au fenêtre, ou du moins ce qu'il en resté, les vitres étaient sale et d'autres cassé, certaines porte ne tenaient même plus sur leurs gong, et, si ils avaient pu entré dans une de ses maisons, ils auraient vu une maison dépourvu de meubles (ayant étaient utilisés pour faire du feu), de nourriture, et poussiéreux ...

Ce pays était vraiment en difficulté. Ils avaient apprit à travailler la terre, la labouré, la cultivé, mais pas la neige ! Avec de la neige que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien ! Ou sinon, pas grand chose ... Le seul moyen pour que ce pays devienne comme avant, c'était que la neige disparaisse.

Kai aurait aimé les aider, ce qu'il avait dit à Miwa en chemin était faux : il n'était pas un monstre, il avait un cœur. Mais il ne voulait, et ne pouvait, faire ce que son ami lui demandé. Ces soit disant merveilleux pouvoirs avaient par le passé faillit lui coûter la vie, et à son meilleur ami aussi ! Il ne les utiliseraient pas, jamais !

-Miwa, pourquoi n'y a t-il personne pour nous accueilli ?, demanda le prince une fois bien au chaud, irrité plus par son impuissance que par le froid.

-Ils arrivent, mon prince.

Tout en disant cette phrase, Miwa regarda au loin. Kai suivit sa direction et aperçu des silhouettes monté sur des chevaux. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement vers eux.

-Excusez-nous de ce retard impardonnable, Prince du Pays Bleu, prononça un homme blond au yeux bizarrement violet.

Cet homme était accompagné de deux femmes identique. Des jumelles ... Elle avaient tout deux les cheveux bleu océan. Ils étaient tout trois emmitouflé dans de long manteaux bleu ciel.

-Je me nomme Leon, et les filles qui m'accompagne sont Jillian et Sharlene, reprit l'homme. Nous allons vous conduire au château, veuillez-nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Le Prince et son domestique montèrent sur les chevaux restant, et ils partirent tous au galop vers le château.

...

Le château de la Reine bleu était un château tout à fait banal. Il était à l'orée d'une forêt, avec d'un côté un grand lac, un chemin en terre battu menant aux portes du château de l'autre, éloigné du village, des haute tours, des gardes sur les remparts... Un château simplet en somme, pensa Kai.

Après avoir passé les grandes portes qui garder le château, Leon et les jumelles les avaient conduit à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, avant d'arrivé à destination: la salle du trône.

La salle était grande, dans différentes tons de bleu et de vert, elle possédé de grande fenêtres sur le côté droit de la salle, donnant une vue magnifique sur la cour du château, des rideaux blanc étaient amarré avec style sur les côtés. Au fond de la pièce, ce trouvait deux trônes, un plus grand que l'autre, en or blanc, derrière était exposé une magnifique tapisserie de l'ancien Roi et Reine. L'homme était assis sur le trône le plus grand, il avait le regard sévère, la posture noble. Tandis que la femme à ses côtés était debout près de lui dans une magnifique robe blanche, son visage reflété toute la douceur et la gentillesse du monde.

Tout dans cet salle était fait pour impressionné les visiteurs. Leurs faire comprendre la puissance de ce royaume. Cela fonctionné, avant...

Avant la tragédie.

Maintenant, le royaume bleu n'était plus qu'un pays sous la neige, où les villageois mourraient de faim, où la Reine était une chimère ... Royaume pathétique et sans valeur qui n'intéressé plus personnes à présent. C'était triste, sachant qu'auparavent ce pays était connu pour son armée invincible, ses ressources naturels abondante, la générosité de leurs souverains ...

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, interrompit les pensées du jeune prince. Là, derrière les trônes, une porte dissimulé dans la tapisserie s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, Leon, Jilian et Shelene posèrent un genoux à terre. Miwa et Kai comprirent immédiatement la signification de ce geste.

La Reine arrivé.

Cette pensés traversèrent l'esprit des étranger, avant que Miwa n'imite ses compères. Kai, quand à lui, sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, pas de peur, non ! Plus d'excitation : il allait enfin rencontré la mystérieuse Reine bleu. Même si il était sûr de ces suppositions, à savoir que la Reine devait être très jeune, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontré quelqu'un d'un grade plus haut que lui (il avait toujours rencontré que des princes et des princesses). Cela était quelque peu intimidant. Mais, rien ! Rien ne le prépara à ce qu'il voyait. La Reine ... La Reine était vraiment jeune, très jeune !

Dans les 1m50, les cheveux orange (étrange pour la Reine du pays bleu, pensa Kai), de grand yeux bleu, elle portait un robe à fourrure noir. Mais le plus surprenant était la tristesse infini qu'on pouvait lire dans les prunelle bleuté. Une aussi grande douleur à cet âge, n'était-ce pas triste? De plus, sa robe en elle-même était quelque peu dérangeant. Elle n'était pas comme les robes de princesse qu'il avait aperçu dans sa courte vie. Généralement une reine doit porté une robe à dentelle, le bas ayant la forme d'un cône, avec des manches bouffant, sans oublier le corset pour avoir une taille fine. Mais, la jeune fille devant lui était tout le contraire : sa robe n'était pas en volume, elle était fine, noir, sans décoration, lui arrivant sous les genoux. Elle ne portait pas non plus de talon, juste de petite chaussure tout plate.

La Reine Bleu était tout simplement une petite fille ...

-Votre Majesté, déclara solennellement les serviteurs de la reine.

-Leon, Jillian, Sharlene, laissez-nous, déclara la jeune Reine.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kai, Miwa et la Reine se retrouvèrent bientôt en tête-à-tête.

-Bien, à nous, dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

-Avant que nous parlons de notre présence ici, puis-je me permettre de demander à sa Majesté son âge et son prénom?, demanda Kai d'une voix polaire.

La Reine se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle avait entendu parler du prince du pays rouge. Le Prince Taciturne... Celui qui repoussé tout hommes et toutes femmes venant le séduire. Mais malgré sa réputation, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que d'envoyé une demande de mariage à ses parents. La survie de son peuple en dépendait...

-Mes parents mon prénommé Emi..., finit-elle par dire.

Kai hocha la tête.

-Et votre âge?

-Ne savait vous pas que c'est très malpolie de demandé son âge à une dame, Prince Kai, contra Emi.

-Il est vrai, mais puisque nous somme ... fiancés, il ne put s'empêché de prendre un ton ironique à ce mot, je pense que je suis dans le droit de savoir.

Emi grinça des dents (même si cela ne se faisait pas pour une dame). Elle savait que le prince essayé de l'acculé, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait que s'incliner.

_«Ce n'est que partie remise mon cher Prince»_

-J'ai ... 13 ans !

À suivre ...

Chapitre two, fini ! J'essayerais de posté la suite très vite, promit ! Bon, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Le Prince des Neiges

Disclaimers: Cardfight Vanguard est à moi! ò.ó

Persos Vanguard: NON ! ! !

Bon, je l'avoue... Ils sont pas à moi ._. Ni la Reine des Neiges d'ailleurs...

Genres: Suspens - Drame - Romance - Yaoi

Couple: Kaichi - KamEmi

Rating: M

Résumé: Depuis des années déjà, le pays bleu est plongé dans un hiver éternel. Pour apporté à nouveau bonheur et joie dans son royaume, la Reine décide de ce mariée avec le prince du pays rouge: Kai Toshiki. Mais, tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu. Remake de la Reine des Neiges.

NDL: Voilà ! Enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je suis vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT désolé de ce retard impardonnable !J'ai eu plusieurs problème... En gros j'ai eu : une panne d'Internet, une fraude de signature, un pédophile dans l'école de mon petit frère, les révisions du bac de français et de science, ledit bac, et après tous ça fallait se remettre dans le bain (et croyez-moi, c'est dure !) Et après je l'avoue, les vac = grosse flemme ... Ensuite ... Ben y a les cours qui on reprit... =~= (Ch'uis en Terminal ! L'HORREUR ! T.T)

Mais pour me faire pardonner je met la suite des fic : Le Prince Bleu (Cardfight Vanguard) et À la recherche du véritable amour (Inazuma eleven go) Pour ceux qui attende la suite Des actes et leurs conséquences (Cardfight Vanguard), patienter encore s'il vous plaît ! Le prochain chapitre est primordiale pour la suite et j'hésite encore quel tournure prendre...

NDL2: Un **ÉNORME MERCI à Neko-chan** qui à reviewer plusieurs mes fictions ! ... Neko~ *-* chat... I LIKE THE CATS ! MIAOUUUUUUUUUU ! (^o^) /cours derrière son propre chat qui s'enfuit/ BIBI (oui, mon chat s'appelle comme ça ! u.u) VIENT ICI ! *_*

Miwa: pauvre chat...

**BONNE LECTURE !**

...

Chapitre 3 : La Reine Bleu

-J'ai ... 13 ans !

« 13 ans ! » Fut là pensé des deux hommes présent dans la salle, sidéré, tandis que la très jeune Reine rougissait légèrement. Elle savait bien qu'elle était jeune pour se marier, mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! L'avenir du pays bleu en dépendait !

-Hum Hum, toussota Kai pour reprendre contenance. Majesté, si je puis me permettre, ne trouvez-vous pas que je suis un peu trop vieux pour vous ?

Malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait, Emi faisait tout son possible pour garder sa dignité. Oui, elle était jeune. Oui, le prince était beaucoup trop vieil pour elle. Et alors ? Si c'était le seul moyen de sauver son royaume, elle se sacrifierait avec plaisir ! Comme ses parents ...

-Je sais que ma proposition est quelque peu ... étrange, commença-t-elle. Mais pensé à toutes les possibilités que cette alliance pourrait apporter à nos deux pays.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un pays dans la désolation et au bord de la faillite, pourrait bien apporter à mon royaume ?, demanda le prince du pays rouge, le visage sombre en repensant dans quel état était le village. Nous avons traversé le village avant de venir ici, et, je dois dire, qu'un spectacle désolant nous a accueilli !

La Reine poussa un soupira attristé, avant de se diriger vers les grandes fenêtres de la salle sous les regarde de Kai et de Miwa, qui avait fini par se relever. Ses yeux bleus océan fixèrent l'extérieur où des serviteurs déblayaient la neige tombée cette nuit. Le regard de la Reine dériva ensuite vers le village au loin, le village qu'elle s'était juré de protégé. Une tristesse infinie brilla dans les prunelles de la jeune fille, surprenant et attristant les visiteurs. Lueur due aux nombreuses interrogations qui abritait le cœur de la trop jeune Reine. Soudain, la Reine se mit à parler d'une voix monotone.

-Il y a 10 ans de cela, une tragédie s'abattit sur notre famille. Mon très cher grand frère disparu mystérieusement une nuit de pleine Lune, et, en même temps que cette perte, la neige commença à recouvrir le pays. Quelques semaines plus tard, notre pauvre Mère tomba gravement malade.

Emi fit une pause, et Kai pouvait voir un voile recouvrir ses yeux. Repensait-elle à ce qui s'était passé il y a 10 ans ? Kai ne le savait pas, mais les pensées de la Reine n'étaient pas joyeuses. Celle-ci reprit la parole avec toujours ce brouillard obscur dans le regard.

-Notre Père, dépassé par les événements, la délaissa complètement, et une nouvelle tragédie arriva : notre Mère mourut ... Terrassé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie, Père se plongea entièrement dans la recherche d'une solution contre cette neige éternelle et ainsi sauvée le royaume. Mais ...

La voix d'Emi se fit encore plus terne qu'avant. Dans un sens, Kai se sentait mal vis-à-vis de la Reine. Il savait déjà ce qui était arrivé aux parents et au frère d'Emi grâce à Miwa, il aurait dû l'arrêté, lui épargner la souffrance de ce rappelé de cette époque mais ... Quelque chose, une impression, dans le regard de la jeune fille l'en empêché.

-Mais la malédiction a continué à frapper, poursuivit-elle. Et Père eut un grave accident un mois plus tard. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une charrette, quelque chose affola les chevaux, et ces derniers partirent au galop vers la forêt. Mais, le sol étant glissant, les cheveux dérapèrent, et la charrette où se trouver Père, trop prit pas la vitesse, alla s'écraser contre un énorme arbre ... Il est mort sur le coup, le choc ayant été trop brutal.

Un silence de mort suivit cette tirade, avant que Kai, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère, ne le brise.

-Quel est le rapport avec l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, Majesté?, demanda-t-il.

Emi porta son regard vers son interlocuteur. Kai Toshiki ... Un très beau jeune homme. Brun aux yeux verts, mesurant dans les 1m90, un corps d'athlète sûrement entretenu par les combats (après tout, Kai Toshiki était aussi connu comme étant un très bon chevalier, sachant se battre à mains nu comme à l'épée) ... Emi comprenait pourquoi toutes les femmes, riches ou pauvres, de n'importe quel pays, le voulait pour mari.

-Depuis la mort de mes parents et de mon frère, je dois diriger ce royaume seul. Depuis ce jour maudi, je suis monté sur le trône. Depuis mes 3 ans, on m'a confié la tâche de gouverner !, s'écria Emi. Savez-vous ce que ça fait, Prince, de voir son peuple souffrir sous vos yeux impuissants ? Savez-vous la douleur que je ressens en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve mon village ? Non ! Non, vous ne le savez pas ! Parce que le Pays Rouge est puissant ! Parce que le Pays Rouge est fort ! Voilà pourquoi je vous ai appelé !

Emi reprit son souffle, pas à cause de ses cris, mais plutôt pour atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Lorsque ceci fait, elle leva les yeux pour voir la réaction du Prince. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, son majordome aussi d'ailleurs, et ouvrait la bouche dans une pale tentative de parler.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire, Votre Altesse, finit-il par prononcé, troublé par la verve de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci prit une grande respiration et l'expira doucement, retrouvant son calme et sa prestance de Reine.

-Si j'ai envoyé cette demande de mariage, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai la certitude que le pays rouge a le pouvoir de redonner au pays bleu sa puissance datant, expliqua-t-elle.

Un silence suivit cette tirade. Le Prince du pays bleu fixa son regard dans celui de la Reine. S'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle insinuée, ce mariage était un mariage de convenance. Et vu son regard, elle avait l'air sérieuse, très sérieuse même ... Il est vrai que son royaume était très puissant, qu'ils auraient les moyens d'aider le pays bleu. Mais n'était-ce pas injuste pour cette trop jeune Reine ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert depuis toutes ces années ?

-Prince, interpella Emi, voyant que ce dernier ne disait rien et n'aimant pas la lumière que reflétés ses yeux, je ne vous demande pas de me répondre aujourd'hui. Une aile du château a été préparé exclusivement pour vous, après un aussi long voyage vous devez être fatigué. Leon ! Jillian ! Sharlene !

Les trois interpellés rentrèrent dans la salle, et s'inclinèrent.

-Votre Altesse !, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Conduisez le Prince et son majordome dans leur quartier, ordonna la Reine.

-Bien, votre Altesse !

-Prince, dit Emi en s'adressant à Kai. Nous nous verrons plus tard, pour le souper.

Sur ce, la Reine Emi quitta la salle du trône par la même porte qu'elle était entré, sous le regard indifférent de Kai, et celui inquiet de Miwa.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Leon.

C'est ainsi que Kai et Miwa furent conduits à leurs appartements pour le reste de leur séjour dans ce pays glacial.

À suivre ...


End file.
